Ashe an eeveelution and Mewthree!
by swiftshift
Summary: Fem!Ash Ashe had been kidnapped by team rocket now a pokemon with only recollection of her name what will she do as the first Dragon-Steel dual type and will she ever revert back into a human? Find out her reactions to her female siutors if she ever returns to normal
1. Chapter 1

Exclaimer: don't, I repeat don't own pokemon just the story and my OCs deal with it

I was just an ordinary pokemon trainer, daughter and younger sister. My name is well was Ashe Ketchum, my new name is dragonneon, i was kidnapped roughly two and a half years ago by Team Rocket, they experimented on me and turned me into an eevee then they experimented on me some more and created a new eeveelution, a dual type evolution, the dragon-steel dual type, a combination not even heard of well until now that is. I wish I was human again, I wish I was with my older brother, Red and my mama, Delia Ketchum, but this had to happen, Team Rocket had to happen. Now I live in a cage under the viridian city gym destined to serve Giovanni as long as he deems me useful.

It had been roughly two and a half years since I was abducted and around one and a half since I changed physically my former pokemon tried protecting me from them but they were out matched and out gunner forced to watch as Team Rocket took me away never to be heard from again

It was a brutal day my "master" Giovanni had me participate in five consecutive six on six "six on one esentially" battles where he leaves me to my own devices. I have never lost something Giovanni was pleased with, trainers come in day in day out and I don't like to be hurt by my "master" and other pokemon consecutively, so I fight and win then go to my cage like the obedient little tool Giovanni wants

I was minding my own business walking to my cage until an unfamiliar voice asked me a question

"excuse me little one but what is your name" the voice asked

Contemplating a little and decided giving her name wasn't so badshe had responded "my name is Ashe I don't really remember anything other than that though so I cannot answer you where I'm from or how I got here" ash said a little saddened but after years of being under Giovanni's control you tend to have little to no emotion at all, most usually the emotions you felt were fear or rage but Ashe was a different story

"Interesting my name is Mewthree and I hope we can be friends" Mewthree said with a small friendly smile towards Ashe making her nod and smile in return and took in his features he looked like a humanoid cat with a big green tail

One day a particularly skilled opponent had arrived he had driven Ashe to the point of collapse because Giovanni wanted to let her go another consecutive five one on six matches this one being the last but the most difficult after a long tireing day of battling nearly thirty pokemon this being the trainers starter, strongest but also last pokemon

"Tyrannitar quickly use dark pulse" the trainer said through gritted teeth he had lost five of his pokemon to that titan of an eeveelution it just had to get brighter after this he hoped

Dodging the attack Ashe was panting and sporting briuses , she had high physical capacity and pain tolerance but this one tyrannitar was giving her so much grief was his starter and a very well rounded team as well having difficulty defeating the boys Ditto, Gyarados, Dragonite, Lucario and Metagross before coming across his behemut of a starter pokemon and while she was busy trying to think of a strategy to beat it she had been hit with a very powerful hyperbeam

Her body not being able to take it anymore had tried to stay standing but collapsed due to her injuries

Clicking his tougue Giovanni had grabbed Ashe's pokeball and recalled her "return Ashe" a little annoyed he had to use the name the pokemon he owned responded to best but a little happy that he got to try out his new weapon

"Boy you have just made my day so I will honor you with the grace of my strongest pokemon" Giovanni announced knowing that his new weapon had a connection of sorts to Ashe and he didn't take her injuries very lightly he would let her defeat slide just this once because she has a very great role in his plans for the legendary pokemon and she had never been defeated before and at the same time making the trainer worry about the battle because his tyrannitar had almost run out of steam just fighting the little eeveelution which apparently wasn't his strongest pokemon, oh he was screwed

"So you have defeated Ashe" Mewthree said with disapproval and murder in his eyes making tyrannitar back away from his opponent "I will make you pay" he announce holding out his hand and his eyes were enveloped by a red glow and in an instant tyrannitar had swirls for eyes and laying on the ground defeated signifying the end of the battle

Later than same night Ashe was sleeping in a curled up ball in her cage bandages wrapped around the wounds on her body until the tall tale sounds of explosions woke her up

"What in the name of Arceus is going on" Ashe exclaimed and watch as Team Rocket cohorts zoomed passed her towards the stadium

"Hurry Mewthree is out of control we have to incapacitate him immediately" one on the grunts said making her panik and repeatedly tackle her cage until she was free

As she stumbled out of her cage she quickly regained her bearings and ran top speed for the pokemon stadium just in time to jump in the middle of Giovanni and Mewthree

"Mewthree please stop Giovanni will get angry and punish you" Ashe said to Mewthree worried for her friends wellbeing coming out as yips and whines to Giovanni's ears making him smirk thinking his second strongest pokemon came to obey her master

"Ashe you're here that is good then I don't have to go back down there for you" Mewthree said while Ashe tilted her head slightly in confusion

"Go back and get me what are you talking about Mewthree if you don't stop now Giovanni will punish you please stop" Ashe pleaded with him but Mewthree just gave her a reassuring smile

"Do not worry Ashe things will be alright and please move over beside me and we will soon be free to do as we please and no longer listen to this vile creature's orders" Mewthree explained not wanting to leave his closest friend in the clutches of the tyrinical man and never dropping his smile as he talked with her making Ashe sigh and stroll over to his side nuzzling his leg making Giovanni fume at her

"Fine if you're sure about this Mewthree then I won't argue with you but please be sure this will work I don't want to know what he'll do to us if you fail" Ashe said still nuzzling Mewthree's leg before sitting strait and observe Giovanni's reactions before Mewthree teleported both himself and Ashe out of there

After finding the abandoned base Mewtwo used on New Island, Mewthree had taken the base for himself and Ashe. Mewthree himself would copy the plans of his predecessor to the letter and invite trainers from all around the world so that he may prove himself as the strongest pokemon trainer in existence

Chapter 1 end

I so love pokemon this will be set after Ash or Ashe comes back from the Sinnoh region all of her friends and pokemon have been searching for Ashe the entire time even the elite four and the champions of the four regions who have grown attached to ash searched for her when they weren't on duty so the elite four and champions alternated when searching. Delia and Red have Ben searching for their missing family member or breaking down at losing their family member the frontier brains were also looking for her out of worry basically everybody will be invited and all of Ashe's friends will show up with the frontier brains, gym leaders, elite four members and the champions of the four regions will show up not many other people will show up though because when Mewtwo did it Ashe had told the police and they made that known to the world, the only reason they are all coming is because they think Mewtwo has fallen to darkness again when Red comes he will bring all of Ashe's pokemon with him with permission from professor oak and that's the end of my author notes

- Swiftshift signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon, I am sorry for the lack of appearance to Ashe's new form and I will probably give you more details now

Last time on Ashe an eeveelution and Mewthree

We had encountered the returned Giovanni hell bent on world domination using Ashe the human turned pokemon, "his" tool. Mewthree had taken Ashe with him as he fled from the viridian city gym and to the castle on New island determined to follow the footsteps of his predesesor Mewtwo and rule the world with Ashe at his side

Recap end

Chapter summary:

Not long after arriving he had sent an invitation all around the world to every trainer, but unlike Mewtwo he would not be getting any regular pokemon trainers, he would get everyone Ashe had come in contact with when she was human but after years of abuse she had lost her memories will this end well for the trainers or will this be a reenactment of Mewtwo's attempt to rule the world

chapter 2

An eeveelution was sitting in a room where her friend was staying, the room had screens monitoring the castle where they were staying

She was the same size as the other eevee evolution line the only difference was she had smooth metallic scales as her skin, the light reflected off her shiny skin easily, her tail was as metallic as her skin also looking like that of a dragon's, on her back were wings, dragon wings to be exact and unlike the rest of her body was not shiny metal just regular dragon wings, she was just sitting there on the floor while her friend was working hard with a plan he had devised for the human guests he would have very soon

"Ashe you should goto sleep, I might be staying here for quite a while" Mewthree stated without looking away from his work

Wagging her tail Ashe responded "hey... you're a pokemon too you need your sleep as much as I do, so if your not going to bed yet, why should I"

Smiling at his friend, Mewthree looked up from his work and started walking towards her "fine you win Ashe, I'll go to bed too" Mewthree said while scooping up Ashe into his arms and walking to their shared room

Setting Ashe down on the bed Mewthree lied down, while Ashe curled up into a ball on his stomach and fell asleep, knowing he wouldn't be able to sneak off to his working area without waking Ashe up anymore Mewthree drifted into sleep as well

The next morning Mewthree had awakened to the sound of trainers entering his castle steeling his face, he took the still sleeping Ashe into his left arm making her cuddle with him and walked to the entrance where his opponents were waiting there he would clone their pokemon and battle them

As he entered he was quick to notice fifty six trainers waiting for him

"Who are you" Brock exclaimed having expected Mewtwo not a different pokemon

"I am Mewthree and the sleeping pokemon with me is Ashe" Mewthree said to the crowd that had become stiff when Ashe was mentioned especially pikachu who was on Red's shoulder.

"Did you just say the name of that pokemon is Ashe" Red questioned still a bit stunned but Mewthree nodded to his question and Ashe had decided to wake up (cutely) at that exact moment, yawning a big yawn with her eyes closed and when she closed her mouth, her paw went to rub her eye making all the females want to glomp Ashe

Yipping and whineing was heard throughout the castle only to be understood by the pokemon

"Mewthree... where are we and when's breakfast I'm starving" Ashe asked in that unmistakable voice of hers, her head tilted to the side slightly, but before Mewthree could answer her, Ashe was tackled to the ground by a crying pikachu

"Ashe I thought I'd never see you again" Pikachu said while hugging Ashe who was trying to identify who tackled her to the ground while giggling

Giggling Ashe hugged pikachu back and rolled so she was on top "have we met before, because I don't remember but I feel like there is a connection between us" Ashe asked with a tilted head and a smile, tail wagging side to side while Mewthree was watching the interaction with a smile on his face although a little angered that pikachu had the audacity to interrupt their conversation but happy she was talking to other pokemon while thinking 'at least it isn't a human'

"Ashe... you don't remember me, it's pikachu you're starter pokemon" Pikachu stated while Ashe dropped her smile and started staring at the ground while shaking cueing Mewthree to pick her up and hug her

"I'm sorry but Ashe went through some hard things before we came here, she had lost all of her memories before her life in captivity as a result, she doesn't remember a thing and now that the pleasantrys are out of the way, I will ask you all to lend me you're pokemon to help me get revenge on the man who did this to Ashe" Mewthree said while hugging the now whimpering Ashe

"How do we know that's all you're going to do" questioned Gary, his blastoise standing at his side and glareing at Mewthree

"You don't but if you're unwilling, then I suppose I have no choice but to take them from you" Mewthree said while black pokeballs started trying to captured the pokemon with difficulty while Ashe was still whimpering

"Don't let those pokeballs touch your pokemon they somehow capture them temporarily and are helpless until you can free them" Brock yelled as his Onix was using ranged attacks to deflect the pokeballs

In the midst of the chaos, Ashe had jumped from Meethree's arms and had accidentally bumped into Cynthia's leg

Cynthia seeing Ashe picked her up making Ashe look into Cynthia's eyes and had a small flash back slightly remembering her, making Ashe cry and lift her paws to hug Cynthia's face making Cyntyhia hug her back, until a pokeball absorbed Ashe and brought her back to Mewthree

"You are all quite annoying" Mewthree stated and sent out a psycick pulse that made every pokemon except Ashe and himself faint

After reclaiming their pokemon too late and battling Mewthree's army of clones with their pokemon the gym leaders, elite four, frontier brains, champions, may and dawn were witnessing Mew and Mewtwo fight against Mewthree while Ashe sat on the side lines watching them clash with tears in her eyes until she jumped in between the attacks the three had unleashed and like the time when she jumped in between Mew and Mewtwo all those years ago had fallen on the floor and slowly petrified making all battle cease to observe the fallen pokemon with tears in their eyes

"No... not again Ashe why did you jump in the way agian... why" Mewtwo said while the tears of everyone gathered had fallen of their faces but had drifted and landed on her

As Ashe started glowing her body had started floating and reforming as the light had reached a blinding level, every being human and pokemon had closed their eyes

When they had opened their eyes they widend because before them was no longer the pokemon Mewthree had come to know but a human teenager with a white dress covering her body and metallic dragon wings connected to her back and a metallic dragon tail connected to her tail bone, long raven black hair draped her face as she groaned before standing up and revealing the face every trainer that knew her was searching for the last two years

Blinking a few times Ashe's vision cleared and she looked at Mewthree, walked towards him until they were standing in front of each other then she hugged Mewthree surprising him but getting him to hug back anyway

Releasing her hug, Ashe went to stand with her brother, while pikachu perched itself on Ashe's shoulder

"I remember, I remember everything again... Red can we go home now" Ashe asked while hugging her brother and falling asleep while Mew, Mewtwo and Mewthree smiled at her before vanishing into the night

Chapter 2 end

Yay hybrids, Ashe will be able to turn back into her pokemon form but her genetics were altered making her half pokemon half human how will Delia react to the whole thing and just to let you know Mewtwo is a female and Ashe has a harem


End file.
